


Geek Squad

by Cataraction



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett's just your everyman who has no idea how to fix a computer, so he calls up an IT service to help. What he didn't expect, was for an adorable, brunet geek to show up at his door!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geek Squad

The familiar sounds of frustration and the banging of plastic and metal parts filled the blond’s small apartment. Rhett sat at his desk swearing and mumbling over the computer that sat in front of him. Somehow, he had contracted a virus and now, his computer would start up and immediately be overwhelmed by pop up ads and spam. Although he had grown up in the technological age and knew how to take care of his PC, this virus had immediately stumped him. The ads were causing his computer to run so slow he couldn’t even open up a program to help get rid of the pesky thing. Eventually, he gave up on trying to do it himself. He had limited knowledge of computer viruses as it was and figured it would be easier to call someone else to do it. He made the call and the woman on the other end told him someone would be over shortly.  
Not even fifteen minutes later, the familiar black and white patterned Volkswagen Bug pulled up outside the apartment building. Rhett heard the knock at his door and quickly made his way over to it, hoping he could get this guy in and out as fast as possible. Upon opening the door he was left somewhat speechless, frozen in place. The man stood outside his door, his attention on his phone for only a moment before he shoved the device into his front pant pocket and looked up. His eyes kept wandering up until they finally found Rhett’s, higher than he expected. The shorter man’s eyes were a true blue and were hidden behind thick, black-rimmed glasses. Brunet hair sat on top of his head in the neatest mop top Rhett had ever seen and his thin, lean body was covered by a short sleeved, button up white top, and black dress pants, shoes and a tie. On the left side of his chest sat an orange and black tag that had his name engraved on it.   
“Link?” Rhett read allowed off the nametag. The brunet gave a half smile.  
“Yes, and you are Rhett, correct?” Link adjusted his glasses and Rhett nodded.   
“I hear you’ve been having some issues with a computer virus?” Rhett nodded again, dumbly. They stood for an awkward moment before Link raised his eyebrows expectantly.   
“Well? I’m going to have to come in if you want me to fix it.”   
Rhett was somewhat snapped out of his dumb state and stuttered out a quick apology before stepping aside and motioning for Link to come inside.   
Rhett felt completely incompetent in front of this guy already. Mainly because he didn’t know how to speak suddenly and his chest and stomach felt tight. All he wanted to do was stare at this adorable little geek who had just waltzed into his home. Per Link’s request, the blonde led him through the apartment to his so-called office. He did his best to explain what had happened without stumbling on too many words. Link nodded along and let out an annoyed sigh as he sat down at the computer desk.   
“Yeah, sounds like your basic case of Malware. I’ll have this fixed in no time but you’ll have to check your files afterward. I can’t guarantee that you haven’t lost a few things.” Link pressed the power button on the PC tower and the gentle hum of the cooling fan filled the room. Rhett could do nothing but nod.   
For the next half hour, Link’s attention was on the computer monitor while Rhett’s attention was on Link. He was dumbfounded at how this guy managed to have equal parts cute nerd and handsome thirty-something year old all wrapped into one. Although nothing on him was very form fitting, Rhett could tell the brunet had a hell of a tight body, especially for someone who makes a living sitting at computers all day. And even though Link was sitting, Rhett couldn’t help but imagine how gorgeous his ass could be. The blue light that emanated onto the brunet’s face lit him in such a way that Rhett could see every hair in his stubble and the blue of his eyes was enhanced ten fold. He actively had to keep himself from reaching out and plucking those glasses off his face just to get a better look at the man. He would occasionally try and peer over Link’s shoulder to see how things were going, and he would be immediately glared at and shooed away. Eventually, Link let out a frustrated grunt, the first sound in half an hour, and glared harder at the monitor.   
“What kind of sites have you been on to get something this big?” The brunet mumbled it, not really looking for an answer, more conversing with himself. Rhett’s gaze dropped a bit, as he knew full well that his preference for certain porn sites was more than likely the cause of this. However, like any man, he would never say that out loud.   
Finally, Link leaned back in the computer chair after another half hour of glaring and huffed. Rhett perked up, hoping his PC wasn’t completely destroyed.   
“So? Is it good?” Rhett spoke carefully, hoping not to annoy the other man any more than he already probably had. Link let out another sigh.  
“Well, I’m not sure yet. I have a scan running but it could take up to three hours to complete the removal of this virus. Even then I’m not sure if the full virus will be removed. We just have to wait and see.” He crossed his arms over his chest, clearly fed up with what he thought was going to be a fast job. Although Rhett was annoyed that his computer could be fully destroyed from a porn site bug, he was also very nervous. With the computer now left to do as it needed to, he was now left alone with the smaller man in almost complete silence and he had no idea what to say. He considered making small talk or possibly asking more about the computer but nothing good enough came to mind. Many times the idea of asking him if he wanted to pass the time in ‘some other ways’ came to the forefront of his mind, but he refused to bring it up as he didn’t want to come off as too forward. Finally, Rhett settled on something and now it was a fight between his tongue, mouth and brain to see if they could all cooperate to get what he wanted to say out there. While his brain was rushing to put things in the right order his tongue and lips were frozen in place with general nervousness. However, it was his sheer will power that broke up the fight and forced him to get his shit together.   
“Um…Link?” The words came out weaker than he had intended. The brunet peered up from his phone’s screen. Rhett swallowed down the lump in his throat, hoping that it would fall into his stomach and kill the butterflies that seemed to be fluttering about there.   
“So do you have anything you had to do in those potential three hours?”   
Link cocked an eyebrow and contemplated the words for a moment before shaking his head slightly.   
“Then would you mind maybe, if you’re interested, like going out with me? For lunch or something?” Rhett stammered out the words and immediately regretted saying anything at all. The cocked eyebrow remained as the two searched each other’s face for an answer, for anything.  
“Really?” Link spoke in a small voice. Rhett nodded and ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck. Link mirrored Rhett by ducking his own head down, adjusting his glasses nervously and giving a small chuckle. Rhett spotted the brunet’s smile and he felt as though his head may float away from how light it felt.   
“Well, I guess we do have three hours, don’t we. Sure, I’d like that.”   
Upon hearing those words, Rhett’s eyebrows shot up and for a moment he was shocked his stupid mumbling worked. Even though Link was grinning up at him, he still had this feeling of dread.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I mean, I’ve never been asked out on a date to help pass the time during scans, but it’s a nice change.” He let out another chuckle and Rhett mirrored his smile.   
“Besides, I’m kind of into the whole lumberjack look you’ve got going on.”  
The two made their way out of the apartment, Rhett grabbing his keys and wallet and checking his reflection quickly in the bathroom mirror, while Link took off his name tag, hoping no one would ask him to fix their phone or something upon seeing he was an IT guy. The two finally made it out of the apartment and drove out to a small café.   
Rhett considered it the luckiest date he ever got and Link considered it a fun change of pace from the same old virus removal job. The date went about as well as they had hoped it would have and Rhett was more than happy to bring his new geek of a boyfriend home with him for the night.


End file.
